The Train Ride
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: It start's on a train. Mimi meets a nice guy named Matt, and they end up together.


_Mimi's POV. . . _

_It was a shiny, hot Friday._ I was going to visit my cousin, Shannon, who lived in Maui. I would go there on spring break. I had fun overtime I went, but this time was different. I saw a boy on the train ride to my cousin's. He was tall, and very handsome. He had blonde hair, and the perfect shade of blue eyes.

He was trying to help a guy with his bags. The man was having trouble getting them into the space above his seat. After he finished helping the man he walked over to his seat, which was facing mine.

After we had left the station he got out a guitar. He started playing it, and he was really great at it._ Not only was he good looking, but good with playing instruments._

_Matt's POV. . . _

After I had finished helping the man I noticed a girl. Her seat was right in front of mine, and facing me. _She was totally hot._ I noticed she was watching me closely. I went back to my seat.

A little ways away from the station I pulled out my guitar. I started playing the Kiss Me song, but not singing it. She started to hum the words to the song to herself. Then all of the sudden she started sing the words out loud. _She had the voice of an angle._ I couldn't believe someone could sing so good. 

_Mimi's POV. . . _

My singing was interrupted, by a voice.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Mimi and you are?" I said.

"I'm Matt," He said back. "You have a really lovely voice."

"Thanks," I said._ O my god he said he love's my voice_, I thought to myself. 

_Matt's POV. . . _

I couldn't help it. I had to tell her. _She has a wonderful voice. _I can't believe I told her that. 

"So, how are you?" She asked.

_Really good, now that I met you._ I only wish I would say that. "Great, you?" I said.

"I'm doing great. How did you learn to play so good?" Mimi asked.

"I practiced a lot. Anyway I'm the guitarist for my band." I answered back.

"That's great, that you have a band. What's the name of your band?" She asked.

"We don't have a name yet. Where did you learn to sing so well? Because we need someone with a voice like yours." I told her.

"I guess it was the little practiced I did here and there, but I didn't really practices a lot. I thought practicing was to boring." She reapplied.

"So, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to my cousin's for spring break." She answered.

_Mimi's POV. . _

_We hit it off right away._ I was so glad of that. 

_Maybe I should become the lead singer for his band. Then I could see him everyday. My mom would probably think I'm crazy. She would never let me join a band._

"What are you going to be doing?" I asked

"I'm here for a concert. Do you think you could come?" Matt asked.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's in two days. You could still get good seats, because not many people have bought tickets. I'll give you back stage passes, for you and your cousin." He said.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'll need your number to get a hold of him." I told him. 

"Okay." With that he gave me his cell number to get a hold of him.

The train was coming to a stop. Right before we got off, we said our good-byes, but right as we got to the end of the cart, he pulled me into one of the rows and kissed me.

_Matt's POV. . ._

I had to kiss her. As we came to the last row of the cart I pulled her out of the isle and kissed her. It lasted about a minute and a half. _Hey, but who's counting. _As I pulled away from the kiss I gave her, she lean in and kissed me back. I can't believe it she kissed me back. _She like's me, I wanted to shout out. _

"Don't forget to call me about the concert." I reminded her.

"I won't forget." She said.

Then we walked off the train. Said our final good-bye's and she walked over to her cousin._ I'll never forget that face or voice._ I thought to myself.

_Mimi's POV. . ._

I saw my cousin and said good-bye to Matt. I had promised to call him about the concert tickets. I then walked over to my cousin.

I told my cousin all about Matt and how he was so hot. She didn't believe me about the guy, but she said we would go to the concert. As soon as we got to her house, I asked if I could use the phone.

"Sure," Shannon said.

I picked up the phone and dialed in his number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello, this is Matt speaking." He said

"Hi, this is Mimi." I said.

"Hey, Mimi. What's going on?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot. Just wanted to call and tell you that I was coming to your concert. I do get those backstage passes right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have those passes for you. I also have front row seats for you." He said.

The next two days went by really fast. The day of the concert finally came.

_Matt's POV. . ._

I wonder where she is. Then I saw her face. 

"Hey, Mimi. Over here." I shouted out. 

"Matt," Mimi yelled back.

She and her cousin walked over to me. 

"Here's those tickets, and the backstage passes." I said as I handed them to Mimi.

"Thanks," she said.

_Mimi's POV. . ._

I had to ask him.

"Hey, Shannon go ahead and get the seats." I asked

"Okay." She said

She walked away to go to her seat.

"Matt, I was wondering if you still needed that back up singer. If you do I'll do it for you." I told him.

"I'll have to check with the other guys. Come on you can come back with me." He said.

I stood out of the little room him and his band where in. I was scared and yet happy. Then he came out.

"You can do it. The guys said they'd give you a chance." He said.

"That's great" I squealed with excitement. 

"Well we got to get out on stage now. Hey, guys its time." He told me and the guy's in his group. 

As we started I saw my cousin's face. She had a look of confusion on her face. She was probably wondering why I was on stage. The concert went great. All the guys said I did really good. Then Shannon came running back stage to me.

"What where you doing on stage?" She asked me.

"I was singing for the group. We'll now do you believe me about what happened on the train." I said

"Oh, yeah." she nearly shouted.

_Matt's POV. . ._

"Mimi how would you like to join the band?" I asked.

You could see the excitement on her face as she shouted yeah.

"That's great." I said

"Can I see you cell phone? So I could call someone real quick." She asked

"Yeah, here you go." I said

She grabbed it and ran out so she could hear herself talk. Five minute's later she came back. She was even happier.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I really will join your band." Mimi said.

Spring break came to an end. Mimi had invited me and the band to come to her house for a little while. She told me her mom wanted to meet me and the gang. So we all got on the train to meet her. 

After we left her mom's house and about two months went by I asked her to marry me and she said yes. On May 19, 2001 we got married. 

"Matt I have a little bit of news for you." Mimi said as she walked over to her husband.

"What is it dear?" Matt asked her.

"I'm pregnant!" Mimi said happily.

"I'm going to be a dad." Matt said happily too.

Their son was born on March 7th of 2002. They named him Timothy.


End file.
